Mermaid Melody New Generation
by djinnamon300
Summary: There are new mermaid princesses but there also a new threat
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY

* * *

><p>Thousands of mermaids were gathered around a beautiful pink shell, each with smiles on their faces as they watched in awe as the aqua regina place a pink pearl on it. Suddenly the pearl shone bright pink as the shell popped open to reveal a mermaid in a pink bubble. The mermaid had long magenta hair styled with some hair in a little ponytail with the rest loose with light pink eyes and hot pink tail and seashell. Her eyes fluttered open as the bubble disperse. She look at everyone with giant smile threating to split her in two. Everyone cheered as brought the new princess to the palace. They all celebrated the rest of the night<p>

* * *

><p>HI guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY I FORGOT TO SAY THE PINK MERMAID'S NAME IS ARIA**

**I DON'T OWN MERMAID MELODY**

* * *

><p>Aria woke up in her living counters, she wondered who carried her here in the first place. She got out of her bed and went to take a shower(<strong>that's ironic because there in the ocean)<strong> When she got out she heard a knock at her door it was one of the maids.

" My princess Aqua Regina would like to see u." said the maid "Kay" said Aria as swam off to council room she pushed open the double doors. There stood in all her glory Aqua Regina.

"My dear Aria come and sit down we have much to discuss" she said in a cheerful voice.

" I don't mean to be to be rude but you should be back home by now " said Aria

"I have bad news you see there is a new..."

BOOM

"What was that!" exclaimed Aria

"Aria I have no time to explain take this and run go to the land! shouted Aqua Regina as she gave a pearl

" But I..."aria was cut off

"Just go NOW!" shouted AR

With that she swam quickly for the surface not daring to look back with exploxions in the background then suddenly a penguin was swimming next to her, she nearly screamed.

"Who are you" asked aria

"I'm Milly your guardian while you are on land I was summoned by AR" said Milly

"I see, what is going on" asked

"You see we are being attacked by the shadows, beings of pure dark energy cruseeated by King Kronos" explained Milly

"How are we surpose to defeat him an the shadows" asked Aria

"With the power of your pearl of course'" said Milly

"Ok, how do we use it" asked Aria totally clueless

"Oh good grief" Milly facepalmed

* * *

><p><strong>HI GUYS I JUST WANTED TO SAY AR STANDS FOR AQUA REGINA AND REVIEW<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN MERMAID MELODY OR MONOCHROME SKY FROM DATE A LIVE **

**READ THE LAST CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND THE START OF THIS ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>I will tell you when we get to land" said milly

"OK!" said aria

As they were nearing the surface a shadow grabbed milly. Aria looked on wide eyed

"AHHH" exclaimed milly

" Aria..AHH... use ...AHH...pearl say ...AHH...pink pearl voice " said milly in between screams

"ok PINK PEARL VOICE" shouted aria

Pink light engulfed her, her hair stayed the same but got lighter also as her eyes also she got light pink tight mini skirt and a dark pink shirt with srans over the skirt attached to it and the same boots and gloves as luchia , then her pearl turned into a e pichi and the pink light dispersed in to thin air as if it was never there in the first place.

"WOW" exclaimed aria

"Hurry UP and sing" said milly

"OK PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START" said said

'when the monochrome sky turns colors the world begins and if your with me, i'll smile today, too.

i get up loving u every day ohohoh (3x).

i get up loving u.

holding hands, taking your hand and squeezing it tight.

are my feelings reaching you , all of them ,completely.

whenever your with me all worries disappear.

i want to be just a little closer to today than yesterday.

when the rainbow wind blew through, the trees by the road smiled.

like being wrapped up in a love story that just started.

when monochrome turns colors ,my heart flutters.

just by being there, you everyday colorful'

"Would u like a encore " said aria

"NEVER! " said the shadow and disappeared

"Thanks" said milly

"Your welcome let's go" said aria

"Ok" answered milly

As they swam away they did not notice a pair of eyes watching them


End file.
